Tres Días
by Sagira04
Summary: Cuando a Marcq Dupain-Cheng lo rechaza el amor de, hasta ahora, su corta vida Adrianne Agreste solo le queda cumplir la tradición. Después de todo a una mujer solo se le llora tres días.
1. Chapter 1

**Tres días**

 _NOTA 1: Miraculous no me pertenece simplemente tomo prestados a sus personaje para poder crear fanfics con ellos._

 _NOTA 2: Esta es una historia genderbend así que espero que les guste como trabajo a los personajes_

 _NOTA 3: Si quieren ver mas imágenes de lordbug y kitty noir la que hizo estos personajes en genderbend es ella .com espero que les guste la historia y visiten a la creadora de la imagen sus dibujos son muy buenos_

-Vamos Marcq

-No tengo humor para salir Ale

-Vamos te juro que no te vas arrepentir… después de todo es la tradición…

El azabache solamente suspiro Marcq Dupain-Cheng no tenía ganas de nada y el hecho de que su mejor amigo Ale Césaire lo esté molestando para salir y poder cumplir con la dichosa _tradición._

-Sé que Adrianne te rechazo – el azabache soltó otro suspiro _porque me lo recuerdan_ pensó – pero vamos tu empezaste con esta idea.

-Lo sé pero teníamos 15 años… la verdad nunca pensé enamorarme

-Pues ahora te callas y te aguantes

-Es miércoles… La tradición es de tres días y sabes que es pesada…

-No importa la haremos

-...

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás

-... - despues del silencio solo dio un bufido y dijo - Está bien...

Después solamente dio una sonrisa forzada y se fue a su casa a descansar, si la tradición se hacía tenía que preparar su casa y pedir permiso a sus papas.

-Hijo, tenemos que ir a conseguir mercancía, las ventas han estado altas y nos hemos quedado sin producto, regresaremos el viernes en la noche – informó Tamara Dupain a su único hijo

-Cuídate hijo y pórtate bien – le dijo Simón Cheng

-No te preocupes papá estaré bien – les sonrió

Los padres del chico sonrieron, no sabían la razón de que su hijo estuviera con el ánimo decaído y el por qué las sonrisas que les daba siempre tan energética y sincera ahora fuera una melancólica, esperaban que unos días solo hicieran que su mente se despejara y volviera hacer el mismo Marcq de siempre.

-Bueno ya nos vamos

-Si papás… los amo

-Nosotros igual Marcq

Cuando se quedó solo soltó otro suspiro, era el tercero en el día, era obvio estaba deprimido, no todos los días te le declaras al amor de tu vida y este te rechaza pero bueno viendo el lado amable estaba la _tradición_ y aunque al inicio no quería llevarla a cabo, ahora no podía estar más emocionado por hacerla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tres días**

-Estas seguro de esto Marcq

-La verdad no Tikki – contesto sincerándose

-Pero estos idiotas no tardan en venir y ya no me puede echar para atrás

-No me parece una buena idea – intento persuadirlo la kwami

-Lo sé, pero bueno, siempre cuido de todos e intento hacer el papel de Lordbug a la perfección pero por ahora no soy un héroe soy simplemente Marcq Dupain-Cheng un chico de 18 años que quiere hacer con sus amigos algo realmente estúpido.

-Sigo pensando que…

La plática fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, el azabache abrió la puerta y fue grande su sorpresa al ver a sus amigos estaban todos Alex Kubdel con sus inseparables patines y su gorra, Rob y Julián cargando unas bolsas, Mauricio Hapréle con refresco además de su mejor amigo Alejandro Césaire estaba feliz por eso pero los últimos dos no eran muy gratos que digamos eran Clayton Bourgeois y su fiel servidor Sebastián. Los dejo a todos pasar y les indico en donde estaba su habitación.

-¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí Ale? – Le pregunto Marcq a su mejor amigo señalando a Clayton y Sebastián

-Clayton dijo que aunque ya no se llevaran bien él y Sebas eran igual parte de la tradición y querían seguirla… además ella puso más dinero que el resto de nosotros

Marcq solamente asintió eso lo explicaba todo y bueno al momento de que los adolescentes entraran en la habitación vieron que todo estaba listo; la cama estaba en orden, había 8 sillones puff negros acomodados de una forma que todos dieran a la pantalla con una mesa en medio de ellos la cual tenía refresco, frituras, dulces y sobre todo alcohol.

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a poner más cosas sobre la mesa entre ellas más _alcohol_ había de todo; brandy, whisky, tequila, vino, coñac, vodka y ron

-Bueno amigos – empezó Ale – estamos aquí reunidos para llevar a cabo la tradición que ya desde hace 3 años celebramos cada vez que a alguno de nosotros nos rompen el corazón, recuerden esto consta de tres fases una para cada día – hizo una pequeña pausa y después continuo – todos alcen sus copas y salud por el rechazo que le hicieron a nuestro amigo Marcq Dupain.

Todos bebieron sus tragos, unos pensando que era bueno echar desmadre, otros pensando que el amor era un asco y algunos intuyendo que no era buena idea. Pero eso ya daba igual solamente de algo estaban seguros… Empezó la fase uno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres días**

 **Fase 1: Alcohol y Lagrimas.**

Empezaron con ese brindis, luego otro, tras otro, tras otro y después otro hasta que todos estaban completamente borrachos.

 _12 am_

-Te digo… hip… algo…hip… Clayton – empezó Marcq

-¿Qué quiereeeeeeesssss?

-A pesar…hip… de que me haces la vida… hip… imposible…hip…yo te quiero mucho…

-Yo igual… hip… te quiero… Marcq y por eso…hip…salud – después de esto Clayton sirvió dos tragos más

Continuaron abrazándose y diciéndose por otros 30 minutos lo mucho que se querían a pesar de que ambos estaban enamorados de la misma chica los dos como hermanos que en ese momento se consideraban ambos llegaron a un acuerdo; las mujeres _causan problemas._

Mientras los nuevos mejores amigos hablaban acerca de esto Alex bailaba la macarena junto a Rob y Julián recibiendo silbidos y uno que otro billete de Ale, Sebas y Mau.

 _01 am_

-Odio a las mujeres – empezó Marcq

-Lo sé amigo lo sé – Contesto Alex

-Pero a ella no – dijo el peli azul soltando a llorar como magdalena – Ella es hermosa, sincera, perfecta, de buen corazón, educada, linda, solidaria, hermosa… ¿ya dije hermosa?

-Si amigo

-Amigo la amo, la quiero conmigo, juntos, como novios, quiero hacerle el amor y que diga mi nombre al momento de llegar al...

-Cállate cerdo – contesto Alex sobándose la sien – no quiero detalles

-Tú no quieres escuchar mis detalles pero yo si tuve que escuchar los tuyos cuando lloraste por Kira – le reprocho

-CÁLLATE – se altero - yo no llore por ella... es más ni siquiera me dolió cuando ella se le declaro al idiota de Clayton... Y menos me puse mal cuando la vi llorar por el rechazo de aquel idiota... es más ni me gusta su cuerpo tan atlético... y menos su personalidad... - al finalizar estaba muy alterado y con la respiración acelerada había dicho eso demasiado rápido y fuerte... excelente ahora eran dos los que estaban llorando como magdalenas.

Y así siguieron hasta las cuatro de la mañana bebiendo, llorando, preguntándose porque algunos no tenias suerte en el amor pero Mauricio (el menos perdido) los mando a dormir porque no debían olvidar que era miércoles y al día siguiente había clases y aun mejor Marcq vería a Adrianne, pero eso estaba bien tenia que inspirarse para la fase 2.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tres días**

 _Hola :)_

 _Antes de empezar con el capitulo me gustaría que dejaran un review diciéndome que si entienden quien es quien y si no para dejarle una nota aclarando esto, es que no quiero que se confundan porque al cambiarle el genero también cambian mucho los nombres (algunos más que otros)._

 _Por cierto gracias por quienes ya me han dejado un review no saben como me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo._

 **Jueves 7:10 am**

-Idiotas… idiotas… idiotas…-cinco minutos despué…seguía sin señales de vida- IDIOTAS

-¿Qué quieres Alejandro? – contesto la mayoría

-Wey… Cállate –dijo un Alex totalmente enojado le dolía demasiado la cabeza

-Se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela – Al decir la última palabra los que todavía estaban medio adormilados se pararon de sopetón.

Vieron la hora 7:15 las clases empezaban a las 8:00

-Exageras Ale – contesto un adormilado Marcq – faltan 45 minutos para que inicien las clases.

-Marcq usa la cabeza somos 8 personas en tu casa apestamos a alcohol y como sabes solo tienes 3 baños – explicó Ale – apenas tenemos tiempo, si llegamos así al instituto nos suspenden.

-No quiero que me suspendan un jueves – dijo Mau – mejor el viernes y nos tomamos como si fuera un puente – este comentario saco varias risas de sus camaradas.

-Bueno a apurarnos – dijo con el típico liderazgo que tenía Marcq ya había comprendido la situación la podían controlar – Clayton, Sebas y Alex a bañarse – señalo a los nombrados – Rob y Julian podían escombrar un poco la habitación en lo que ellos salen del baño – obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza– Alejandro y yo haremos el desayuno.

Todos cumplieron con lo dicho por el anfitrión sorpresivamente Clayton no discutió y se bañó más rápido de lo que Marcq imaginaba y todos a las 8 en punto estaban saliendo de la casa del azabache y para no llegar tan tarde empezaron a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

… _Mientras tanto el él salón…_

-Que hoy es día de clase sin hombres o ¿Qué? – comentó el profesor ninguno de sus alumnos estaba – Alguien sabe en dónde están sus compañeros

Todos sus alumnas movieran la cabeza negando ¿En dónde estaban todos?... Como si los estuviesen invocando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a unos agitados chicos 8:20 llegaron lo que es curiosa la casa de Marcq queda a 5 minutos corriendo

-Perdón Profe… - el primero en hablar fue Marcq mientras los demás recuperaban el aliento- unas piernas… lindas… Clayton… idiota… y el perro… atropellar… Alex… su número… campeón… cita-intento explicar el portador del miraculous de la buena suerte – el cual jadeaba al terminar de pronunciar las palabras.

-No me interesa sus justificaciones joven Dupain, siéntense en su lugar y cállense – dijo molesto el profesor por haber interrumpido su clase.

Los ocho chicos obedecieron y estuvieron bien hasta la mitad del día escolar. El cansancio estaba pasando factura y para rematar antes del descanso tenían clase de literatura.

Al llegar la hora los alumnos estaban leyendo un apartado de los hermanos Grimm cuando se escuchó el choque de una cabeza contra el pupitre Alexander fue el primero en caer.

-Se puede saber por qué este tan cansado señor Kubdel – dijo el profesor

A lo que el nombrado solamente alzo una hoja: "Me caga que le rompan el corazón a mis amigos siempre termino pedo yo".

Los que alcanzaron leer el papel soltaron una risa discreta no quería que el profesor se enfadara, este al leer el papel solo suspiro.

-Están en la tradición – afirmó el maestro Bustier

-Así es – contesto Ale sacando varias miradas interrogantes de sus compañeras ¿De qué tradición hablaban?

-¿En qué fase están?

-Ayer fue la fase 1 – explicó Clayton – hoy será la dos – el rubio al terminar de hablar solo dejo más caras interrogantes también sabía el ¿de qué hablaban?

Solamente por esa razón no le decía nada al señor Kubdel porque si la tradición es llevada a cabo significa que a alguien de verdad le dolió un rechazo y al ver la cara de agonía de Marcq, el cual no quería ver al frente, sabia quien había el rechazado y quien la rechazante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tres días**

Todos los hombres estaban en el receso viendo los videos de la noche anterior, vieron cuando Clayton y Marcq se decían que se querían, cuando bailaban, la confesión de Alex, el cantar súper dolido de Mauricio, la gran cantidad de dinero falso de Rob y Julián además de Ale debes en cuando apareciendo para explicar la situación de sus compañeros los cuales al ver el video reían y se burlaban unos de otros.

-Marcq… podemos hablar

-Claro – estaban tan metido en el relajo con sus amigos que no notó quien era la que le pidió un momento – Adrianne…

Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos la rubia no había hablado con Marcq desde que lo rechazo el martes por la tarde.

Se apartaron de los amigos del ojiazul para poder hablar más tranquilos.

-Adrianne si es por lo que te dije el martes créeme que…

-Si es por eso – lo interrumpió – quiero estar segura de algo –continúo – no vamos a dejar de ser amigos… ¿Verdad?

-Seguimos siendo amigos – le respondió Marcq

-Es que estos dos días… has estado raro… bueno más raro de lo usualmente te comportas… sé que es por mi culpa… y te quiero pedir perdón por no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Marcq tenía ganas de decirle que tenía razón que era su culpa, que le dolía más el corazón al estar cerca de ella que la cabeza por la reunión de anoche, como podía decirle eso, porque se disculpaba, no veía que él estaba sufriendo y ella todavía le pedía perdón.

Suspiró

Ella se preocupaba por él, tal vez no lo quería como quisiera pero le importaba sabía que la Agreste no tenía muchos amigos y por eso no quería perder a él que fue uno de los primeros.

-Tienes razón Adrianne… Me he comportado raro… perdón por eso… es que tengo que asimilarlo… pero dame lo que resta de la semana el lunes voy a ser el mismo Marcq de siempre… te lo prometo – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

…

¡QUE ACABA DE HACER!

…

Lo hizo sin pensar, así él le hacía a su mamá para que se tranquilizara, usualmente funcionaba y en este caso fue igual se tranquilizó.

Se separó de ella gracias al sonido de la campana indicando que era hora de entrar a clases.

En el resto del día no pasó nada interesante… los chicos le dijeron que irían a su casa a comer y por las cosas para la noche, después de todo la tradición seguía en pie y era hora de empezar la fase dos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tres días**

 **Fase 2: Quemar sus cosas**

Los mismos idiotas de la noche anterior estaban en casa de Marcq, salieron a la terraza. Exactamente a las 7 pm.

-Bueno... como saben… camaradas… la fase dos consiste en quemar todo lo que sea referente a Adrianne Agreste – a Marcq se le saltaron los ojos, no quería que quemaran sus cosas las amaba un poco menos que a ella.

Empezaron con lo más visual… los posters que tenia de ella colgados por su habitación

Marcq debes en cuando soltaba un _por favor ese no_ o _esta hermosa, no la pueden quemar._

Encontraron de todo y todo lo que encontraban cosas como; pinturas, dibujos, posters, revistas sobre todo revistas se iba al fuego.

Hecho gracias a Sebas y Clayton en la parrilla de la terraza, por alguna _extraña_ razón parecían felices de ver sufrir a Marcq. Pero no podían grabar, sin celulares esa era la regla lo que pasa en la quema se queda en la quema.

Cuanto más sacaban de la habitación de Marcq más miedo les daba su amigo era un acosador… pero por ahora se le perdona…era un acosador oficialmente rechazado.

-¡No! Eso no – dijo quitándole un peluche a Julián y otro a Rob – Esta es Kitty… ella no merece ser quemada

-Tiene razón – comentó Alex – dijimos que solamente quemaríamos a Adrianne

Le devolvieron los peluches en ese momento y Marcq los abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo le gustaría que estuviera aquí kitty diciéndole un mal chiste y haciéndolo olvidar por un momento de su vida como civil.

Mientras en otro lado de la habitación una muy angustiada gatita se preguntaba porque su lord no podía ir a sus patrullas, le había avisado que no podría ir por un asunto familiar… esperaba que no fuera grave.

A las dos horas y cuando estuvieron seguros de que… todo… todo a lo referente a Adrianne ya no existiera en la habitación de su amigo se fueron todos. Todos menos Alejandro, el cual le había pedido a sus papás para volverse a quedar a dormir con su mejor amigo Marcq, que al verlo queriéndose ir a dormir temprano lo jalo a la mesa y le puso una botella de whisky enfrente.

-Ale… No tengo ganas de tomar

-No me importa… cuando a mí me paso me hiciste tomar hasta que vomitaste encima de Rob y yo me orine de la risa– le recordó, como olvidarlo ese día iba a estar por siempre en su memoria – es tu turno de embriagarte.

-Pero estábamos todos…

-Es jueves Marcq no seas tan exigente, están cansados, vivieron a la quema que es lo importante… Mañana si es embriagarse hasta que nos orinemos, vomitemos o alguien se rompa alguna extremidad

Lo último dicho por su amigo lo hizo reír, Ale sirvió dos tragos y empezaron a tomar.

-En está no… hip… no me toca ser el que te ama… hip... ni nos toca hacer juntos la cama… hip… ni dar cuerda a este reloj – dijo Marcq señalando el reloj colgado en la pared exagerando todos los movimientos de sus manos cada vez que cantaba – En está no… no coinciden nuestro universos…hip… ni nos toca escribir un verso… hip… que describa nuestro amor… hip…

Entre más cantaba más desafinado sonaba pero por ahora eso no era relevante, lo relevante era la pasión que le ponía su amigo y Alejandro Césaire como buen compañero de dolor canto con él.

-En está no…hip… no nos toca caminar el mundo… hip… ni viajar hasta lo más profundo de este cielo que se abrió… hip… en está no…hip… nuestra historia nunca comenzó…

Al soltar esto último Marcq se puso a llorar como Magdalena y en menos de lo que se imaginaba Ale se quedó dormido sobre el puff, su amigo debía estar agotado tanto mental como físicamente y él igual, Alejandro lo sentía se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento pero antes de eso vio el reloj… que pena dormirse borrachos a las 11 pm.

* * *

 _Pd: la canción de Marcq es En está no de sin bandera (creo que esta un poco obvio el nombre) jajajajaja_

 _Pd2: Gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Tres días**

 _Nota: Naya es la versión femenina de Nino_

La mañana del viernes fue tranquila tanto a Marcq como a Ale les mataba la cabeza pero, gracias a Ale _,_ llegaron temprano a la escuela y hasta les dio tiempo de anotar dos pedidos en la panadería.

-Alejandro te ves horribles – empezó Naya

-Dos días borracho pasan factura nena

-Lo puedo ver… Marcq lo deja muy claro – observo a su amigo que estaba acostado sobre su pupitre muerto de cansancio.

-Está muy mal – susurró solo para que Ale la escuchara

-Típico chicho enamorado con el corazón roto… cuando terminemos con la tradición va parecer alguien nuevo

-Si la tradición durara más días tendríamos que meterlos a alcohólicos anónimos

-Por eso son solo tres días hermosa – le guiño el ojo – para evitar riesgos de que tu futuro marido sea un alcohólico

Naya se volteó sonrojada desde hace varios días atrás Ale se comportaba muy raro con ella, lanzándole ese tipo de comentarios y eso le preocupaba no que lo quería, esperaba que no, a los cinco minutos de iniciar las clases entró Adrianne.

-Señor Dupain… la clase está por comenzar así que le pido que se siente bien y esté atento a la clase

El nombrado alzo la vista dejando ver a un joven totalmente agotado tenía ojeras y estaba pálido, demasiado, a la opinión e Adrianne. Marcq se dio cuenta que le observaban, bajo la vista, al ver que era la rubia le brindó una sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca.

Las clases terminaron muy rápido para el gusto de Marcq. Ya en la salida todos sus amigos lo esperaban en la puerta del instituto.

-Marcq llegaremos a tu casa a las 8 – aclaro Ale – no se te olvide hacer tu carta de despedida.

El portador del miraculous solamente movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y se dirigió a su hogar, al llegar se dio cuenta que su casa era un asco, principalmente su cuarto.

-Tienes que arreglar esto Marcq - le dijo su pequeña kwami

-Lo sé Tikki

-Te dije que esa tradición no era buena... mírate te ves súper cansado

-Lo sé Tikki

-Agradece que no haya aparecido ningún akuma... de hecho me sorprende que ninguno de ustedes lo hayan akumatizado

-Es cierto... igual a mi me sorprende que Hawk Month no haya aparecido

-No has visto a Kitty Noir en tres días - le recordó la kwami a su portador - crees que le este yendo bien a ella sola... aunque los akumas descansen los criminales no

-Claro que le va bien Tikki - no había pensando en ello como estará Kitty Noir - mi gatita está bien... sabe cuidarse sola.

-Tikki cuando lleguen mis amigos escondete bien y estate siempre en mi mochila

-Claro Marcq... Pero ¿Por qué?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que voy a hacer algo realmente estúpido y quiero que estés conmigo - como respuesta la kwami movió la cabeza dando a entender un si

Después de la charla empezó a limpiarla la casa tardándose más de lo que imaginó, al ver el reloj ya eran las 6. Tenía que empezar a escribir. Bienvenida fase 3.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tres días**

NOTA 1: MUCHAS gracias por su reviews me hace muy feliz leer que si les gusta mi historia

NOTA 2: Aquí les voy a poner quien es quien ya que use muchos nombres y no quiero que se confundan:

Alexander/ Alex = Alix kubdel 

Rob = Rose 

Julián = Juleka

Alejandro/ Ale = Alya Césaire

Sebastián/Sebas = Sabrina 

Clayton = Chloé Bourgeois 

Mauricio/Mau = Myléne Hapréle

 **Fase 3: Adiós**

Ya tenía la carta lista y sus amigos ya habían llegado a la casa. Salieron al balcón y acomodaron los Puff en forma de un círculo dejando la parrilla (ahora ambientada en una especia de fogata) en medio de todos.

-Buena Marcq… esta es la despedida – después de un momento continuo Alejandro – dirás todo que escribiste y no pudiste decirle a Adrianne

El portador del miraculous solamente asintió, cuando su amigo tomo asiento en su puff, el solamente se paró y se puso en medio de la fogata y empezó a hablar:

 _Adrianne Agreste_

 _Cosas que nunca te dije:_

 _La primera cosa que nunca te dije es que te quiero mucho, que a pesar de que apenas tengo 18 años tú vas a ser el amor de mi vida, nunca te dije que todavía no me cabe la idea de no tener la oportunidad de hacer una vida junto a ti, que siempre vas a tener un espacio en mi corazón… los planes que hice contigo y que no voy a poder realizar; nuestra boda_

- _que por cierto ya había hecho el boceto de tu vestido y_ mi traje – sus amigos después de esto se rieron no podían creer que a pesar de todo lo que estaba diciendo pudiese bromear se le notaban a leguas las ganas de llorar.

 _Nuestra luna de miel en España, los niños Emma, Hugo y Luis, nuestra casa, nuestro dúo dinámico de diseñador y modelo, y que si me lo preguntaran me volvería a enamorar de ti sin pensarlo. Fuiste mi fuente de inspiración muchas veces, aunque no pudimos ni empezar a escribir nuestra historia espero que seas feliz con ese chico que me dijiste que te gusta y que puedas lograr todo lo que te propongas con él._

Sus amigos empezaron a aplaudir y Marcq tiro la carta a la improvisada fogata con un único pensamiento; "Adiós Adrianne". Quemando y despidiendo todo el amor que sentía por la rubia.

Finito la parte triste ya estaba lista…Ahora a tomar. Solo basto con 3 botellas de whisky para que los 8 amigos ya empezaran a platicar mucho más en confianza.

-Marcq eres un sentimentalista – empezó un mareado Alex

-Déjalo… hip… para eso es la carta de despedida… se tiene que despedir del amor – comento Rob

-Es cierto panadero… ni yo cuando me despedí de esa inglesa fui tan sentimental – dijo Clayton

-Cuando tú te despediste de "esa" inglesa… nada más la insultaste – le recordó Ale

-Me cambio por un español… A MÍ… pueden creerlo… cambio a Clayton Bougeois… por un idiota españolito… y yo que la quería tanto… es una de las pocas chicas que me ha pegado

-Las mujeres son algo difíciles pero siempre valen la pena… - Mauricio entro en la conversación

-Tú de que te quejas Mau… te sacaste la lotería con Ivanna Bruel – dijo Julián

-Es cierto… a pesar de que no es muy agraciada – Clayton recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de Mau por su comentario – es la mejor de todas

Los demás asintieron, el idiota de Clayton tenía razón, no había un amor más sincero que el de Mauricio Hapréle e Ivanna Bruel.

-Mejor dejemos de hablar de amor y empecemos a echar desmadre – dijo Sebastián que después de ver que todos se quedar pensativos era hora de empezar el ambiente.

Todos se pararon de sus asientos y empezaron a competir en cosas como; quien era el que más tomaba cerveza. Campeón; Alejandro Césaire, quien era el que más aguantaba shots; Julián fue el campeón. Entre otras cosas, al final todos terminaron en una tienda de disfraces

-Tiene disfraces de LordBug y Kitty Noir – dijo Alejandro

-Así es joven – dijo el empleado

-Deme siete de Lord y uno de Kitty pero para hombre

-Uno de Kitty Noir ¿para caballero? – en respuesta los jóvenes asintieron

-Voy por ellos – pero antes pregunto - ¿Tienen dinero?

Todos asintieron y el trabajador fue por los disfraces.

-Pueden creer que haya una tiende de disfraces abierta a las 2 de la mañana – dijo Alex

-Puedes creer que me pregunto a mi Clayton Bougeois que si tenía dinero

Ante esos comentarios simplemente rodearon los ojos y los ignoraron. Regresaron a la casa de Marcq con un poco de dificultades, entre ellos tres choques con los postes, una tropiezo con sus propios pies, una vomitada en una maceta y dos paradas para ir al baño en un árbol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tres días**

NOTA: Subí dos capítulos seguidos porque llegamos a las 1,100 vistas y eso me hizo mega feliz, sin mas que decir a disfrutar el capitulo :)

Después de tener los disfraces listos todos se vistieron de Lordbug, excepto Marcq que era Kitty o en este caso Chat Noir ya que sus amigos le dijeron que era porque había tenido mala suerte y como era el festejado tenía que estar diferente.

Siguieron tomando y jugando a que uno era akumatizado y se turnaban para ver quién era Lordbug porque esa noche solo había un Kitty/Chat Noir.

A las 5 de la mañana todos estaban dormidos, bueno todos menos Marcq que se quedó con un poco energía así que salió a la terraza y se puso a pensar en Kitty…quería verla y por cómo estaba vestido, le daban mas ganas

-Tikky… -susurró el ojiazul – quiero transformarme

-No creo que sea una buena idea – contestó su kwami – estas tomado… esta es la tontería que querías evitar

Ignorando el consejo de su kwami dijo; "Tikki transfórmame" a lo que no le quedo de otra que obedecer, prendió su comunicador y le mando un mensaje a Kitty la vería en la cima de la torre Eiffel 5:30

Él fue el primero en llegar, obviamente, espero a su gatita con paciencia la cual llego a la hora acordada.

Al verla aterrizar en la torre, hizo lo primero que pensó, él la abrazo con fuerza queriéndose aferrar con ella.

Esto sorprendió a la heroína de París pero le correspondió el abrazó y sin más Lordbug la besó, a Kitty se le rizó hasta el más pequeño bello, pero sintió su sabor… alcohol… su Lord estaba tomado. Al percatarse se separó de inmediato.

-Lord ¿Esta bien?

-Claro… hip… sí

-Lord esta tomad… - la calló con otro beso

-Tú me quieres ¿es cierto? – La rubia no contestó – por favor… dime que tu si me quieres… que yo si te gusto – al terminar de decir esto empezó a gimotear y a soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué me dices eso mi Lord?

-Hace poco me declaré a la chica que me gusta… me rechazo… dijo que había alguien más… no la culpo… hay muchas personas mejores que yo…

Cada palabra que decía Lordbug le rompía el corazón a Kitty Noir, como puede haber alguien tan estúpida como para rechazar al mejor súper héroe de París.

-S-si es… si es cierto que me quieres… me tienes que querer completo sin máscara como soy yo realmente –"NO LO HAGAS MARCQ" le decía Tikki en su mente "TE PUEDES ARREPENTIR"

La transformación de LordBug terminó dejando ver a Marcq Dupain- Cheng disfrazado de la versión masculina de Kitty Noir.

-Marcq… tú eres mi Lord

-Espero no decepcionarte Gatita – después de esto el nombrado se desmayó en los brazos de Kitty Noir

El cual apenas le dio tiempo de sujetarlo, si no fuese por el traje que le brindaba una fuerza extra Marcq caería pero lo sujetó a tiempo.

-Por favor Kitty – le dijo una pequeña voz a su izquierda – ¿Podrías llevar a Marcq a casa? Por favor

-Claro que lo haré… ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Tikki su kwami

-Eres como Plagg – la pequeña asintió con la cabeza, la heroína cargo a Marcq como un costal de papas y al momento de alzarlo se le cayó un papel.

Era igual a la carta que le había hecho Marcq y que quemó, Kitty la leyó pero la diferencia de la anterior era que esta tenía algo escrito al reverso de la hoja.

 _Adrianne Agreste_

 _Para mi significas en esta vida todo… no hay más apartados… ni más que decir… simplemente significas todo._

 _Marcq Dupain-Cheng_

Casi le daban ganas de llorar a la rubia, había rechazado a Marcq por su Lord y ahora resultaba que su Lord era Marcq, ya sabía quién fue lo suficientemente estúpida para rechazar a Marcq… ella.

Lo dejo en su casa, viendo a sus amigos y compañeros de colegios disfrazados de Lordbug esparcidos en la habitación completamente dormidos y unas cuantas botellas regadas en el cuarto.

Lo dejó en la cama y lo arropó, su Lord necesitaba dormir, ella ya no lo haría, ya eran las 7 de la mañana tenía que ir a una sesión de fotos con su madre. Excelente tenía que mostrarse serena cuando por dentro se moría.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tres días**

El fin de semana por fin había terminado y la tradición igual, después de la fase tres los chicos ayudaron a Marcq a recoger y acomodar la casa.

Sus papás llegaron el sábado a las 3 de la tarde, él portador del miraculous les informó sobre los pedidos a la panadería. Llegaron y se pusieron al tanto acerca si habían conseguido todos los productos y que había hecho el solo en casa.

No les dijo de la tradición, su padre lo mataría, el convivir con su familia hizo que el fin de semana se fuera muy rápido.

Al llegar a su escuela todos sus amigos lo saludaron yéndose a sentar junto a Alejandro. Empezando un día como cualquier otro con una única diferencia, Adrianne Agreste no había ido a clases.

Marcq se pregunto en donde estaría y si estaba bien, pero bueno, ya tenía que dejar de pensar en ella para eso fue la tradicion, no lo podía evitar, la quiso, la quería y la querrá siempre, pero la superaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Lordbug no había aparecido en casi una semana, decidió que después de comer saldría un rato a patrullar encontrándose con cierta gatita en la cima de la torre Eiffel.

-Kitty… - la llamó

-LOOORRRRDDDDD… - al gritar esto se lanzó a sus brazos y se empezó a frotar su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Ya gatita – dijo alejándola poniendo una sonrisa amistosa siempre que hacía eso lo incomodaba - ¿Cómo ha estado sin mí?

-Muy triste… mi lord – tenía que aclarar las cosas – desde el sábado que nos vimos… me quede con las ganas de decirte que…

-¿Sábado?... estas loca Kitty – dijo riéndose un poco por lo despistada de su compañera – Nos vimos por última vez el martes

La rubia abrió los ojos impresionada Marcq no recordaba que había pasado el sabado pero claro... estando tan borracho como recordaría algo así.

-NO… no es cierto… Marcq

-Claro que es cierto Kitty... - al escuchar su nombre de la portadora del miraculous de la mala suerte, Lordbug volteó sorprendido -¿C-Cómo sa-sabes que…. soy yo? – pregunto tartamudeando un poco todavía estaba impresionado.

-El sábado tú me lo confesaste… estabas borracho – el ojiazul se sentía el mayor idiota sobre la tierra – además de que me besaste… - estaba impactado – y me preguntaste si yo si te quería - pobre Kitty se desquito con ella cuando no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Kitty… perdón… por favor… no espero que lo hagas… pero estaba demasiado mal y yo la verdad no sé porque…

-Te quiero

-… -

-Te quiero – repitió – estoy muy arrepentida… por todo lo que te hice pasar… - Lord hizo una mueca confundido ¿De qué hablaba la rubia? – pero te quiero y lo hago de verdad… solo te pido una oportunidad… para que te pueda conquistar… otra vez…

-…-

Marcq no sabía que decirle a que rayos se refería con conquistar otra vez o todo lo que te hice pasar, su compañera estaba loca pero si eran sinceros sus sentimientos por él…

-Kitty… contéstame una cosa… por favor - la nombrada solamente asintió – sé sincera y esto va en serio no estoy para soportar otra decepción y menos otra tradición… De verdad... ¿Quieres tener algo conmigo?

-Contigo tendría hasta a mis gatitos…

-... - después de una pausa continuo - te dije que fueras seria.

-Te quiero mi Lord- al terminar lo dicho, un beso obtuvo la heroína de París.

Empezó como uno nervioso y un poco tímido, hasta que la Agreste decidió pasar los brazos por el cuello de Marcq acercándola más a ella, anulando el espacio que entre ellos existía, el joven envolvió con sus manos la cintura de la rubia haciendo que el beso se volviera más cercano y apasionado. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

Los héroes se quedaron viendo muy fijamente uno al otro y sonrieron una desbordando de felicidad y otro con una sonrisa un poco melancólica, no podría olvidar a Adrianne tan fácilmente.

Las cosas iban a ir enserio todos merecían una oportunidad para amar y ser amado de igual forma y si la rubia le decía que lo quería era mejor darle una.

Al terminar de lo ocurrido en la torre Eiffel, Kitty iba seguido a ver a Marcq y cuando era Lordbug actuaban mas cariñosos,solamente un poco, la gente notaba demasiado el cambio en la forma de actuar del Lord con su compañera de batallas y eso les alegraba, la mayoría sabia que Kitty quería a su compañero y todos sabían que ese par iban a terminar juntos.

Pero inclusive antes de volverse héroes sabían era que tenían que ser cuidadosos y ahora que eran novios tenían que serlo aun mas pero estarían bien. Por el momento Marcq Dupain-Cheng mejor conocido como Lordbug estaba feliz porque salía con Kitty Noir y Kitty Noir esta feliz de estar con él.

El como la gatita le confesaría que ella era Adrianne Agreste... todavía se tenía que ver… pero bueno... esa era otra historia.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Espero que les gustará el como termino esta historia... estoy pensando hacer un one-shot acerca de como Kitty Noir le confiesa a Marcq de que ella es Adrianne Agreste pero no se si les gustaría... díganmelo en los comentarios si les agrada la idea. Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia :D_


End file.
